Items
Items are in-game equipment that provide heroes with bonus attributes and special abilities. They can be purchased from the shop using gold. Basic items can be combined into higher tier items with the help of a recipe. Heroes have six item slots in their inventory, three in their backpack, and six more in their stash. Items are transferred directly into the heroes inventory upon purchase. If a hero's inventory and backpack is full, the item will instead be put in the hero's stash. General Information * Heroes cannot use items owned by other heroes. * Most items may be sold back to the shop for all of the gold spent, if sold within 10 seconds after purchasing, and the item's active ability (if it has one) has not been used yet. ** After ten seconds have passed, or the item's active ability has been used, selling an item only returns 50% of its original price. ** Consumable items cannot be sold after the 10 seconds timer with the exception of Observer Wards and Dust of Stasis. * Dropped items can be destroyed by force-attacking them. ** Allies' items which are not flagged as shareable cannot be destroyed. * Most item effects cannot be effectively stacked with multiple copies of the same item on a single hero, with exceptions on some item's passive effects, such as Accuracy. ** Cooldowns are shared between identical items with active abilities, and if one item with an active ability can be upgraded into another, most of the time both will share a cooldown. ** Multiple instances of the same aura or debuff will not stack, even if the two copies of the item providing it are owned by separate heroes. * Some items have effects that only apply to heroes that are ranged or melee. Items Basic Items Observer Ward (80) Potion of Recovery (60) Potion of Essence (60) Dust of Stasis (100) Creed of Knowledge (1000) Crystal of Life (400) Ring of Mana (200) Elven Boots (360) Spell Refinery (485) Calming Skull (385) Gauntlet of Alacrity (400) Worn Cloak (350) Strange Trinket (450) Ruby Ring (300) Sorcerers Staff (320) Hunter's Hatchet (450) Page's Buckler (425) Soldier's Pike (325) Breeze Amulet (625) Mithril Armor (480) Ice Fang (625) Broadsword (425) Iron Rod (525) Crown of Thorns (250) Dagger of Escape (420) Amulet of Aggression (220) Sanguine Mask (350) Purging Stone (425) Gem of Corruption (425) Cursed Amulet (425) Orb of Shadows (480) Warm Fire (400) Phantom Staff (425) Barrier Leaves (525) Hawk's Feather (325) Blade of Agility (900) Ogre Club (900) Staff of Magi (900) Ruined Artifact (1480) Orb of Renewal (1200) Ringing Rapier (1200) Upgrades Orb of Vitality (1800) Orb of Haste (1950) Orb of Essence (1450) Titan's Blade (1400) Power Core (2700) Aeon Shard (2000) Siegebreaker (2300) Trebuchet (6250) Winter's Breath (6625) Angelic Guard (2750) Cultist's Veil (2015) Jar of Souls (1350) Lucifer's Cage (5325) Mantle of the Fallen (2230) Dark One's Blessing (4060) Archmage's Orb (2020) Lazarus Rags (5920) War Drum (985) Inspiring Bongos (5160) Father Pipe (4175) Iron Rose (3930) Cloak of the Hunter (4390) Valiant Locket (1980) Kesha's Booze Barrel (5605) Hurricane Blade (2175) Rapture (4455) Arcane Accelerator (4380) Lifeweavers Clockwork (6530) Bottled Maelstorm (5010) Flashback (3800) Lightningrod (1365) Volta's Greathammer (4690) Focused Lens (3335) Essence Piercer (6205) Crystalline Staff (4005) Warlock's Reliquary (1555) Dark Wand 1 (1800) Lucy's Ring (5250) Galactic Hammer 1 (3100) Ogre Seal Totem (3150) Echoing Tambourine (4450) Plate of the Unbreakable (2105) Gem of Inner Power (1425) Gauntlet of Might (5210) Penitent Mail (1700) Wrathbearer's Robe (4400) Memento (3000) Behemoth's Heart (5950) Everbright Shield (2860) Fortress Shield (1700) Royal Guardian (3455) Glacier Boots (2315) Legionnaire Dualswords (3365) Ferrum Ascensus (6320) Leechblade (3850) Conqueror's Helm (5480) Mighty Timpani (6635) Culling Greataxe (2050) Reaping Scythe (2105) Thanatos (3430) Executioner's Blade (2050) Headchopper (4350) The Boomstick (5675) Guillotine (3800) Blade of Storm (5625) Arcane Reaver (3815) Gauntlet of the Void (5915) Anvil (3200) Soothsayer (6950) Shadow Blade (2985) Penumbra (7310) Visionary's Cutlass (3075) Antique Battlestaff (6375) Aghanim's Scepter (4200) Warp Staff (3070) Presence Booster (4090) Push Boots (1960) Wings of Icarus (2210) Soul Vessel (1250) Incandescance (1450) Blade of Dominion (5520) Frostbite Blade (1450) Emission (5050) Frostfire Brand (5125) Berserker's Pelt 1 (1830) Blood God's Mask 1 (1550) Ghost Saber (4125) Rising Salt (3730) Lance of Longinus (4225)